Dancing To A Different Beat
by Tsunaamii
Summary: It's years after. Faye, Jet, Ed, and Ein are dead. And Spike is now alone... and facing the jazz alone...
1. Dance forever my love

Sometimes, looks can be deceiving... heh... I thought I would be the first to die out of us three. no... I was wrong... Jet was... and later that year... after I had become "close companions" with that girl... I found out that Faye hung herself in her cell. So much death. I never knew faye would do such a thing. But later, I found out, when she was younger, she tried killing herself then as well. I lost all contact with Ed. That was, untill I saw on the news, that a computar genius was raped and killed one morning. They showed her picture. It was Ed alright. Ein was found outside strangled. It seems... even after so long... I was so attached to them all... Ever since Ed and Ein's death's, I had been shot 100 times... and hospitalized 25 times. the girl I became closely attached too began to worry as well. My mind could only hold onto so many memories... and so many sad ones...  
  
I can't begin to tell you how hard it's been... just to wake up and know. Such death... such pain... such horror... is happening everywhere you turn. But then... I turn... and find my love, laying in the bed next to me, her naked body so soft. So gental. And it seems, that everything is lifted. Even if it's for a split second, it still feels like heaven. I've never been much of a lover... heh... more of a fighter really. But... she... she just... sparked my life in a way... that no other woman could. It's our last day together. She was diagnosed with some disease... she'll die tomorrow. I wish I could stop it... I wish I could save her. But... alas... I can't...  
  
"hey sleepy head"  
  
I said to her as she woke. Her eyes fluttered so beautifully. And her smile could light up a room. Why was god taking such a beautiful angel from me? He had already taken my friends from me. Why take her? Why again take another I love so dear? I watched her as she stood from the bed, the silk sheets gently sliding off her body. Such beauty. Such eligance... my heart began to beat harder. And more pain filled my soul. Such a beauty she was... if only I could take her disease away... and keep it as my own. So I died, instead of such a beautiful swan. She smiled and faced me  
  
"I can't get out of bed for one second... without you getting so happy... what ever am I going to do with you spike..."  
  
her voice was filled with the sounds of the wind and the soft coo of the pure white dove. She climbed back into the bed and I pulled her close to me. So delicate.... so beautiful.... as we now moved in our dance of love, I cried a bit. Thinking I would loose her tomorrow. Such warmth was her of which I had sunk my being into. Such grace did she move with, as we moved, in our love's dance. As we continued, our bodies became entangled with pure sweet sweat. Drops of it dripping off onto the bed, making a soft drumming noise as we moved even more intimately in our loves dance. Soon it was time, she would sing out as her solo neared. And soon, the sweet song of her beautiful dove-like voice rang out. Her solo was a very short one indeed, soon followed by my low song of love. When suddenly the music soon stopped. And all stood still, slowly, very slowly, I lowered myself down against her. As our hearts beat as one, and our restricted breaths puffed out in unison. Our song was not over. Not yet.  
  
"Spike... I love you..."  
  
"I love you too... Hazel..."  
  
Running my fingers through her hair. She gently kissed my neck, making my body shivver. Then as she spoke, there was dread, and sadness flling her soft loving coo of her voice. Which made my heart and body stop working  
  
" 'tis a pitty Spike... I wish I could stay with you forever..."  
  
"you will Hazel... I'm getting you frozen... so once I find a way to keep you alive... you will stay the same as you are now... that will happen today... in only a few hours."  
  
She looked at me with loving eyes. I could tell she wished she didn't have to leave me alone at all. I closed my eyes and had my being make a final swirling dance, making her body shivver. Before I spoke again.  
  
"we should get ready. I want you to live Babe... and I'll go solo for a while just to make up enough money so I can get you what you deserve and need. Please, my heart can't take another death."  
  
she nodds. And that was the last time, I got to talk to her... that was... the last time... I got to see my love Hazel... 


	2. Endless Waltz

Death is a Door, as is love.  
  
Love's Door at times can lead to death's.  
  
Leaving the lover teatering between the two.  
  
Around Death and Love's doors are many others.  
  
Insanity. Pain. Lonelyness. Fear.  
  
Why doesn't he choose any other Door?  
  
Because insanity isn't enough after his heart is torn.  
  
Because Pain doesn't match how much his heart feels.  
  
Because lonelyness keeps him awake at night.  
  
Because fear makes him cry day and night.  
  
Fear of being alone.  
  
Fear of forever being cast into the unforgiving shadows of unhurt lovers.  
  
Fear of his light fading.  
  
Fear of the darkness that consumes him.  
  
Lonelyness is only a shadow of the past happyness he once had.  
  
Pain is the warm blood trickling down his wrists.  
  
Insanity is like the others,a darkness that consumes him  
  
eats his very soul.  
  
Falling into darkness.  
  
He has chosen a door.  
  
Not fear, nor pain. Not lonelyness, or insanity.  
  
"Cursid is love, that brought me to my futures door"  
  
He speaks as Death's door is opened and all is consumed by darkness.  
  
Chapter two: Endless waltz  
  
"everybody, stop what your doin'! there's a cowboy in here!"  
  
I look around acting as if I were like all the other skiddish bountyheads in here. But those were the ones that weren't worth much. I was looking for Vincent, bad dude. Doesn't abide by the rules, but makes his own. Then a man stands up and grins  
  
"we gotta tell Vincent! He'll take care of the kid!"  
  
They all nodd and pat each other's slimey, greasy, gross backs in agreement. As they begin to file out, to go to get Vincent I stand up and follow them. They arrive soon at a broken down old abandoned launch bay. They knocked and a tall, pale man opened the door  
  
"what is it"  
  
he demanded. His clothes were that of a dead soldiers. And he bore a tattoo of a hawk on his right arm. The men all bowed in his presence, his japanese was perfect. More then perfect. Almost as if he had lived long enough to know it better then any Japanese ever knew how to speak. I bowed as well, seeing as I was trying to find out who this guy was and how he operated before I went out to get him.  
  
"sir... um... we have a cowboy out looking for bounties around here."  
  
"has it ever occured to you that the cowboy could be here, right now, as we speak. And when you all leave he will bring his little cowboy friends and hunt me? Get out of my sight. ALL of you..."  
  
They seemed to cower at his words. And they left. I followed. I had no other choice. I didn't want to be discovered. he was wrong about one thing. I had no cowboy buddies. They were all dead, all of them, all the ones I hunted with, dead. When they all went their seperate ways, I went back to the bebop and layed down looking at the ceiling.  
  
'I wounder if it was really worth it... if earth was really worth living on to die on it... Faye... Ed, Ein... damnit you three worried Jet so much he died... '  
  
the next morning... the next morning I promised myself I would go and get Vincent's bounty. I was doing this for Hazel. Noone else but her. I love her, and she is my only reason for continuing. My only reason for living, if it weren't for her... I... I would have pulled the trigger when I had the chance...  
  
['Computer Genious Edward Wong au Pepelu Tivrusky the 4th, and her dog Ein was found dead this morning, Ein was found outside Edwards house strangled and mauled, and Edward was found raped, and murdered inside her home....'  
  
spike's eyes widen. His heart sinks so low it was beating in the bowels of his stomach. He stares at the screen for a while, and finally grabs his gun.  
  
'everyone I knew... everyone I once cared for... died on me...']  
  
depression get's to the best of us... I should know. I am Spike Spiegal, I am supposed to turn 32 this year. But after I turned 27 I was considered non-exsistant. So anyone I run into now, they ask how old I am, I say 27. In 5 years they ask that again, and I would say... 27. I don't talk to people anymore. Not after what people have done to me for helping their sorry asses out. Killing my friends... and being too goddamn stuck up to help out the only one I TRUELY loved. Yeah, sure, I loved Julia... that is before she "killed" me on my 27th birthday. 5 years ago. My only goal now, is to get enough money, so I oculd pay for what my love Hazel needs to be done to her in order for her to live. And I will live every minute of my life doing so... even if it kills me... 


End file.
